That's the Idea
by Moriel21
Summary: Sequel to my first ever fic, Perfect...Danny's birthday, second date, DL goodness galore!


"_What's to see? It's just wheat." _Danny's words from a few months back resounded in my head and I grinned as I imagined the surprise he was in for. After the birthday surprise he'd pulled on me a few weeks ago, I'd done some asking around of my own and discovered his birthday was only a month after mine. Desire for reciprocation had been brewing for several weeks now, so after a bit of research, I'd found the perfect place to take him. After that kiss on my doorstep, we'd been dancing around the topic of an actual relationship and I was hoping that this little outing today would finally be the start of something I knew we both wanted.

"Is it even worth it for me to ask you where you're taking me?"

I shook my head swiftly, and flicked a glance toward the passenger side of the car. Blue eyes caught mine and for just a moment I was filled with an overwhelming desire to stop the car and kiss him senseless. I grinned, _time for that later Linds_, I reminded myself. We'd been driving for almost an hour now, and it was clear Danny was done being patient. He opened his mouth and I could tell he was about to object, when I flicked the turn signal on and turned down the dirt road to our destination.

* * *

"Uh Montana?" Danny stood in front of the board map, his eyebrows high, disbelief evident in his voice. 

I grinned and laid my hand on his arm, "What's the matter Danny, never seen corn before?"

"Okay Linds, first of all it's not just corn and second, why are we here?"

I grinned again, I couldn't help it, he was so cute when he was confused, not that I'd ever tell him that, well not yet at least.

"It's a corn maze, and we're here because I figured you should at least see some kind of field before you decided your skyline was better!" I laughed as his mouth dropped open, "Plus I wanted to take you somewhere you'd never been for your birthday, so here we are." It was all I could do not to laugh as his eyes went from me to the sign and back to me again.

"So we're supposed to go get ourselves lost in the middle of this field and hope we find our way out the other side?"

I nodded, and watched as Danny's eyes lit mischievously, "And we'll be all alone in there? Just us and lots and lots of corn?" I knew exactly where his mind had gone and I found that desire to kiss him was back again, even stronger this time. I barely managed to refrain as I nodded again. He leaned toward me a little, just enough to barely invade my personal space.

"And what do I get if we win?" I stifled a groan at the barrage of images and ideas that went through my head. Time to take control of the situation before I threw him to the ground and acted on any one of the fantasies that was currently running through my mind. I winked playfully at him, and grabbed his hand, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't ya." I tugged him toward the entrance, "Now come on, enough stalling, let's make tracks cowboy!"

* * *

"Are you sure we're not going in circles?" We'd been walking for an hour now and my confidence was slowly dying. Every corner we'd turned down looked identical to the last and I had absolutely no idea where we were anymore, an idea I was rapidly finding out I wasn't too keen on. Danny on the other hand looked happy as a clam. My hand was still firmly clasped in his and he was leading us confidently down each turn, seemingly unbothered by my mounting confusion. 

"Come on Linds," he chuckled, "I thought you did this all the time. Can't you country girls find your way out of one of these with your eyes closed?" He chuckled again and I glared at him for a moment.

"I've never actually been in a corn maze before." I retorted, a bit of nervousness creeping into my words.

Danny stopped abruptly and pulled me into his arms. All fear and nervousness was immediately replaced by another kind of jitters as my body came in contact with his. "Relax Montana, you're with me, what could happen?" I stood there one hand on his chest, the other behind my back still clutched in his, and felt my jitters melt away.

"Besides," he drawled, one corner of his mouth going up in that adorable half smile of his, "would it be so bad to be stuck out here with me?"

Staring into his eyes, his body flush against mine, suddenly there was no where I would rather be then here lost with him. His eyes flicked momentarily down to my mouth and I watched mesmerized as his tongue darted between his lips. His head lowered slowly and my eyes slid shut, every nerve tingling as I anticipated his kiss. But his lips moved instead to my ear, and my eyes shot open when he spoke, "Now stop stalling cowgirl and let's get going. I want to beat this thing and win that prize!"

I growled playfully at him, as he laughed and tugged my hand, turning back down the way we'd been walking just moments before. _Oh you'll get a prize alright_, I thought wickedly, as I followed him around another corner. I was suddenly more then ready to be done with this thing and properly alone with him.

* * *

"I was right! What'd I tell you, nothing to worry about!" I grinned at Danny's boasting. It'd been at least another hour since my moment of anxiety and in that time Danny's confidence had almost faded. I'd actually chosen to go around this last corner, despite his assurance that we'd _"already gone that way and it only led to another dead end!"_ Deciding to let him have the moment, I quickened my pace as the exit came into view, excitement building. We'd taken barely two steps out of the maze, when Danny tugged sharply on my arm. I turned half expecting some unforeseen obstacle to have popped out at us, some final test before we were truly done. Before I even knew what had happened I found myself pushed back against the surrounding fence, Danny's body solid against mine. 

"We beat it," he grinned his breath fanning my face , "Now how's about that prize?"

I chuckled, he certainly didn't waste any time. Lucky for him I wasn't in any mood to disagree. "Prize?" I arched an eyebrow, grinning back at him. "Oh, you mean this prize?" I leaned forward and brushed my lips ever so slightly over his cheek. "Or was it this prize?" I whispered, as my lips moved softly over his chin. "Or maybe it was this…" I didn't get a chance to finish as his lips captured mine mid-sentence. I slid my arms up his, and his hands cradled my face, as his lips caressed mine with breath-taking tenderness.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Danny pulled back just an inch or so and laid his forehead against mine. His breathing was shallow and quick, fanning my face and tingling my already raw nerves. "Now that is what I call a prize!"

I squeezed his arms lightly, "I do what I can…Happy Birthday cowboy!"

"Ya know Montana, I could get pretty used to this!" he chuckled huskily, his blue eyes twinkling with enjoyment and more then a hint of desire.

I grinned in response and then leaned in and claimed his lips once more.

_That's the idea Danny, that's the idea _was all I could think before I lost myself again in the magic of his kiss.


End file.
